Bloody Baron
The Bloody Baron (late 10th century — early 11th century) was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Founders' time and was Sorted into Slytherin house. After Hogwarts, he fell in love with Helena Ravenclaw, but she did not love him. He was sent by Rowena Ravenclaw to find Helena in Albania, but she refused to go with him and he killed her. When he realised what he had done, the Baron stabbed himself with a knife and died. Since then, he is one of the ghosts that haunts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the ghost of Slytherin house. Covered in Helena Ravenclaw's blood to this day, he earned himself the moniker "Bloody Baron". Biography Early life The Baron was born into nobility, no earlier than 982. At the age of eleven, the Baron became part of one of the first generations of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, which, at that time, was still being run by its original Founders. He was Sorted into Slytherin House and was taught in the magical arts by Salazar Slytherin the seven years that followed. Sometime around this time the Baron met Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, who he fell in love with, though she always rejected his advances.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Death 's blood.]] Later on in his life, Helena, after stealing a diadem belonging to her mother that increased the intelligence of the wearer, ran away to Albania. Around this same time, Rowena fell fatally ill, although legend has it that it was a broken heart,Wizard of the Month possibly caused by her daughter abandoning her. Rowena ordered the Baron to go after her, which he did, eventually finding her hiding in a forest. After he had found her, the Baron tried to get her to come with him, but she refused, and, in a fit of rage, he killed her. Overcome with grief, he proceeded to take his own life with the same weapon he used to stab Helena. Post-mortem The Baron, as well as Helena, now known as the Grey Lady, both returned from the dead as ghosts, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where they became the house ghosts of their former Houses, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The Baron has been remorseful of his actions ever since, and carries heavy chains as a sign of penance. Nobody else seems to know why he is covered in blood, not even the other Hogwarts ghosts. For unknown reasons, the Baron has gained Peeves's respect and is the only one who can control him. Start-of-Term Feast.]] According to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, groaning and clanking in the Astronomy Tower was a favourite pastime of his.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 23 (Horcruxes) 1991—1992 school year On 1 September, 1991, the Baron attended the Start-of-Term Feast, where he sat next to first year Draco Malfoy, who did not look too pleased with the seating arrangements. A while before midnight on 12 September, 1991, the Bloody Baron passed twice by the Fat Lady's Corridor, frightening Neville Longbottom who was sleeping on the corridor as he had forgot the new password to get into Gryffindor Tower.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) , on 31 October, 1991.]] Shortly prior the Halloween feast on 31 October, the Baron haunted the Dungeons.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PC version In the evening of 4 June, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, all under the Cloak of Invisibility, were intercepted by Peeves who threatened to call Argus Filch if whoever that was there did not show themselves. Harry Potter, in a hoarse whisper, proceeded to impersonate the Baron.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) 1992—1993 school year In the evening of 31 October, 1992, the Baron attended Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party. The other ghosts appeared to avoid him during the celebration.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) , on 25 December, 1992.]] He spent Christmas day strolling the dungeons by the Slytherin Dungeon.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PC version 1994—1995 school year In the afternoon of 1 September, 1994, the Hogwarts ghosts gathered to decide whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Start-of-Term Feast. The Fat Friar wanted to give him another chance, but both Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron decided against it. As a result, Peeves wreaked havoc in the kitchens, spilling soup all over the place and scattering pots and pans everywhere.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) Later in the year, the Baron encountered Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the North Tower, while they were talking about Sybill Trelawney's alleged predictions of Harry's death.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 21 (The House-Elf Liberation Front) 1995—1996 school year Dungeons.]] By 1995, there was a tetraptych of the Baron hung in the dungeon cupboard. He would frequently haunt this area of the Dungeons during this school year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) During the Start-of-Term Feast, on 1 September, 1995, Ronald Weasley managed to inadvertedly insult Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, by saying the ghost was afraid of the Bloody Baron when he said he would never dream of seeking an argument with the Baron.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 11 (The Sorting Hat's New Song) A week later, on 7 September, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington looked for the Baron to see if he could dissuade Peeves from dropping a bust of Paracelsus on top of anyone who passed the corridor in which the bust stood.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 14 (Percy and Padfoot) 1995—1996 school year On the early hours of 22 April, 1997, the Bloody Baron saw Albus Dumbledore return to the Castle from one of his missions to find Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and later retreated to the Astronomy Tower where he liked to groan and clank. Behind the scenes .]] *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Bloody Baron is portrayed by Terence Bayler. *In the films, the Baron is depicted as being quite mirthful, in stark contrast to the solemn and quite terrifying character in the books. In the video games, however, the Baron resumes this persona. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Bloody Baron resembles Captain James Hook (as played by Dustin Hoffman) in the film Hook. Coincidentally, that film features Maggie Smith, who plays Professor McGonagall, as well as a music score by John Williams. *The Baron is encountered in the PC/64 version of Philosopher's Stone walking the labyrinthine dungeon corridors where Professor Snape sends Harry Potter to find four crucial potion ingredients. In the next gen version of Chamber of Secrets, the Baron can be seen walking the path from the dungeons through the entrance hall to the teacher's lounge corridor, every night, the chilling sound of his footsteps echoing through the hall each time as he approaches. *In the video game version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets it is mentioned he cannot speak. *In the credits of the Philosopher's Stone film, his name is misspelt as "Bloody Barron". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references de:Der Blutige Baron fr:Baron Sanglant ru:Кровавый Барон fi:Verinen paroni nl:Bloederige Baron Category:11th century deaths Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Deaths by suicide Category:Ghosts Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Nobility Category:Portraits Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards